High Standards
by yellowdagger
Summary: Princess Kwenthrith's standards will never be the same. One-shot. Lagertha/Princess Kwenthrith


Haven't done this in a while. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

She had noticed her immediately. She stood tall in front of the men, eyes steely and her resolve never wavering. A young man stood next to her, the only man that wasn't behind her, whom she assumed to be her son. She briefly ran her eyes over the men that accompanied the woman before returning her eyes to the statuesque beauty in the front.

Princess Kwenthrith stood once King Ecbert ushered them forward towards the table that they were sitting at. Kwenthrith boldly ran her eyes up and down the body of the north woman and felt heat pool in her belly as she approached the table.

The priest had told them the names of the Vikings that they would be talking too, and she distinctly remembered that this woman's name was Lagertha. The priest had failed to mention how stunningly attractive she was, however. As Ecbert exchanged pleasantries with these pagans as he called them, Kwenthrith never took her eyes off the woman sitting across from her. Lagertha scanned the room that they were in quickly to assess the possibility that this was an ambush, which is something she normally did when meeting anyone whether or not she felt she could trust them, when she first made eye contact with the Princess.

Lagertha raised her eyebrow questioningly manner at the intense scrutiny that the Princess was currently giving her, and Kwenthrith bit her lip and shifted in her chair, the grip she currently had on the edge of the table tightening until her knuckles turned white. How she wanted her. How she needed her. She paid no attention to the dialogue that was happening between the two parties at the table and instead focused all of her attention on the woman sitting across from her. Visions of this woman naked and underneath her (or on top of her, she wasn't picky) exploded in her mind, and she was quickly losing the battle to stay in the reality she was currently in to the fantasy she had created. It was only when the priest mentioned that part of their agreement included that they wanted some of the north men to go along with Kwenthrith to take back Mercia that she broke out of the fantasy. Once the brother of the man that they had brought back with them, Ragnar she believed his name was, agreed to the terms, Largertha was quick to follow. King Horik took the most time, and he eventually relented, but his agreement to the terms seemed rocky at best. However, Kwenthrith did not concern herself with the hesitant agreement of Horik, she was more concerned with the idea that Lagertha might be one of the Vikings that would lend themselves to Kwenthrith's mission.

Kwenthrith's eyes fluttered shut as she envisioned this woman in battle, sweaty and bloody, clothes torn and hair wild, and at the complete mercy of Kwenthrith. She let out a near silent whimper and opened her eyes slowly to see the inquisitive eyes of Lagertha staring at her. She never broke eye contact with her as she began plotting as to how she could have this woman repeatedly before they set of for their homeland again. She had never felt the need to have someone this powerfully before, and this was an opportunity that she was not going to let pass her up. Even though they had been promised land by Ecbert, there was no guarantee that they would actually come back to England or that Ecbert would actually hold up his end of the agreement. So she needed to take advantage of this opportunity while it was in front of her. Fortunately for her, however, it was Athelstan's idea to provide medical attention as a token of good faith that set her plan into motion.

On the other side of the table, Lagertha was attempting to listen intently to what Athelstan was saying on behalf of King Ecbert, although her eyes continued to drift over to the Princess who was staring at her as if she was trying to see through her to her soul. Lagertha was by no means a stupid woman, however, it didn't take a seer to see what this woman wanted from her, and in all honesty, Lagertha wasn't opposed to what Princess Kwenthrith was non-verbally proposing.

She had agreed to the terms of their agreement, although she did not completely trust this man or these people in general, but she wanted Rollo back home just as much as Ragnar. So she agreed to the terms and stood up to leave, Ragnar, Bjorn, Horik and Erlander following her lead. As they made to leave, Athelstan's voice called out to them again. Ecbert had offered them medical attention before they set off to their camp again. Princess Kwenthrith shot up from her chair and agreed quickly that they should have their wounds dressed before they set off. Ragnar looked at Athelstan's face before he agreed, and then his eyes drifted to the Princess. He gave her his signature smile, and she furrowed her brow before returning her gaze to Lagertha.

"Do you agree to stay so we can dress your wounds?" Ecbert asked of Lagertha and Horik.

"They are mere flesh wounds. I hardly think that they require any special attention." Lagertha responded, her eyes meeting Kwenthrith's. "However, I suppose a little bandaging wouldn't be harmful." Kwenthrith smiled.

"I do not wish to stay here. Come, Erlander." Horik said, turning around and storming out. His son followed suit, and Lagertha and Bjorn glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Follow Athelstan. He will take care of your wounds for you." Ecbert said, smiling genially. Ragnar once again tried to make eye contact with the Princess, but her eyes were glued to the frame of another. A frame that she soon hoped to see in all its naked glory.

Lagertha had only just entered the room that she was to be bandaged in when the door opened. She spun around to see Princess Kwenthrith shutting the door behind her before turning to face the woman who occupied the room. She held nothing with any medicinal properties in her hands, and Lagertha raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were to dress my wounds. I see no bandages or medicine in your hands."

"Your injuries seem mostly superficial." Kwenthrith replied, her eyes once again wandering up and down the covered body in front of her. "Am I wrong?"

"No you are not. But if you knew this already, then why have you come, Princess?"

"Please, call me Kwenthrith. I have a feeling that we will soon know each other intimately enough."

"You seem quite sure of yourself, Princess." Lagertha smirked as Kwenthrith slowly made her way to where Lagertha was standing.

"I want you. It took no time for me to soak through my undergarments when I first saw you standing there, looking all… assertive." She came to a stop in front of Lagertha, who had backed up to the wall. Kwenthrith leaned into her and inhaled deeply, before groaning and grabbing Lagertha's hand. "Why don't you feel for yourself just how wanting I am of you." She lifted her dress with her free hand before shoving Lagertha's hand up her dress and to her core.

Kwenthrith groaned before she pressed into Lagertha, bracing herself against the wall with her hands on either side of Lagertha's head. She inhaled Lagertha's scent deeply before slowly running her the flat of her tongue up the neck of the warrior currently pinned to the wall.

"Are you sure you want my savage hands sullying you, Princess?" Lagertha mocked as she slowly ran her fingers in between soaked folds.

"Mm yes." Kwenthrith said, rocking against the slowly moving hand currently pressed against her core. "Be as rough with me as you please."

Instead however, Lagertha continued to tease her by slowly running her fingers over the soft skin. Eventually Kwenthrith became impatient and began trying to claw off Lagertha's armor. After letting out a growl of frustration, Lagertha pushed her away and began to disrobe. Kwenthrith quickly peeled off her dress and watched, panting heavily, as Lagertha finally removed the rest of her clothing, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Kwenthrith pulled her to the bed in the center of the room and pushed her flat on her back before climbing on top of her.

Lagertha sat up on her elbows and opened her mouth to say that she usually doesn't find herself on the bottom, but Kwenthrith placed a finger over her mouth.

"Why don't you just relax and let me take care of you. I can only hope that this isn't our only encounter, and if we shall meet again than you can have your way with me. But for now I need to taste you."

Lagertha grinned and sucked Kwenthrith's finger into her mouth, allowing her to continue. Kwenthrith removed her finger and smashed her lips against Lagertha's, sucking her tongue into her mouth and sliding her hand up her torso to roughly grab onto one of Lagertha's breast. She dragged her nails over her hard nipple, and Lagertha groaned, arching up into her touch.

This was neither of their first time with a woman, but no sexual encounter that Kwenthrith has ever had has ever brought this much pleasure to her. They rocked against each other insistently and Kwenthrith sucked one of Lagertha's firm breast into her mouth before biting into the tender flesh to leave a mark. Once her fingers had finally found their destination inside of Lagertha's warm core, she wasted no time in trying to make sure that this was an experience she would never forget. Lagertha panted as she rolled her hips in time with Kwenthrith's thrust, and she trailed her hand down and buried her finger into soft heat.

"Oh god yes!" Kwenthrith gasped, as pleasure ripped through her core. She never broke stride as she buried her face against Lagertha's neck and sucked that soft patch of skin behind her ear. Lagertha ran her nails down Kwenthrith's back, drawing out another gasp and causing Kwenthrith to double her room was filled with their pants and gasps, and the soft, wet sounds of their fingers filling each other up.

Kwenthrith cried out as a white hot pleasure never experienced by her before filled her body and clouded her vision as Lagertha curled her fingers and pressed against her clit. Kwenthrith resumed her thrusting once she was able to regain her composure and it wasn't long after her orgasm that she felt Lagertha tightening around her fingers. She slowed down but didn't stop until Lagertha's orgasm subsided, and then withdrew her soaked fingers slowly. She brought them to her lips and sucked off her juices before trailing kisses, licks and bites down her jaw to her neck then over her breast, down her abdomen and to her destination, the juncture between her thighs.

She pushed Lagertha's legs apart allowing her more access to her wet center and inhaled deeply at her scent. She drank in the sight of tender, glistening folds before moving her mouth closer to her destination. With the flat of her tongue she delivered one languid lick to that soft, moist area that sent Lagertha arching into her mouth, gripping the sheets tightly. She began to devour her then, sucking her into her mouth and pushing her tongue into her. She moaned at the taste of this warrior, coaxing more of her juices out of her and onto her waiting tongue. She had never tasted anything so exquisite before in her life. She wanted to drink in as much as she could before their time inevitably came to end, and so she backed off every so often to draw this out. She bit the inside of her thighs and smoothed it over with her tongue before diving back into her core, sucking on her folds and licking her walls until she felt that now familiar clenching around her tongue. Her hands went to Lagertha's waist, holding her down as she consumed her with a renewed vigor. Lagertha panted and gasped at the restriction of rolling her center into that skilled mouth, and cried out as Kwenthrith thrust that slick muscle in and out of her aching core.

"Oh gods!" Lagertha moaned as she came around that skilled tongue. Kwenthrith moved her hands to Lagertha's clenching thighs, running her nails over the working muscles as she held them down. She collected every drop that spilled out of Lagertha, drinking it in as if she would never have anything as good sliding down her throat again. Her hard tongue presses eased into soft strokes as Lagertha came down from her high, gently licking over the bite marks she had left on her thighs and searching for any more drops that she may have missed. Finally Lagertha went limp on the bed, and Kwenthrith placed a deep but tender kiss upon her sensitive core before licking her way up her body and to her mouth. Lagertha kissed back lazily before Kwenthrith collapsed next to her, peppering kissed along her neck and shoulder.

It was quiet between them for a while as Lagertha struggled to regain control of her breathing and muster up the strength to remove herself from the bed.

"So, did I take care of you adequately?" Kwenthrith asked, running her fingers over Lagertha's sweaty, overheated skin. Lagertha chuckled and lolled her head in Kwenthrith's direction.

"You just want your ego stroked."

"Well, I want a lot of things stroked. My ego is just one of them."

Lagertha laughed and grunted as she sat up. "It was amazing. However, if you want anything else stroked than you will just have to wait until we meet again."

"And will we meet again? I do hope that this is not the only time we encounter each other."

Lagertha began to dress as Kwenthrith reached for her undergarments and dress from the floor.

"If I have my way, we shall meet multiple times."

Kwenthrith smiled, and with one last deep kiss, Lagertha left the room and joined her son and Ragnar as they set off for their base camp.

"So, what did you think of these men?" Ecbert asked, as they watched them ride off. Princess Kwenthrith smiled, her eyes glued on the retreating form of the woman whom had set her standards for sexual encounters at an unobtainable level.

"I didn't think much of the men. However, I thought very highly of the woman."

"The woman? She did not say much." Ecbert said, confused at the smile that Kwenthrith had glued to her face for the past 10 minutes. "Did she say something to you? Something important?"

"No, but she showed me something important." Kwenthrith answered.

"And what was that?"

"That I deserve a hell of a lot better than I've been receiving." Kwenthrith responded, before laughing heartily and retreating back into the castle. She knew that she would not find anyone who made her feel as Lagertha made her feel, but hopefully she could find someone to hold her over until they met once again.

And hopefully their next meeting would last longer than their last.


End file.
